A Bond
by tatertots370
Summary: A bond between two friends outlasts it all. Some moments between Seth and Ryan we don't see. The show is twisted a little, but basically the same storylines. SS,RT. Complete.
1. Realizing Your Choices

I had lost everyone to Oliver. Everyone. I always screwed things up, didn't I? I just couldn't stay out. Now, if Marissa was going to get hurt there wasn't a thing I could do about it, because nobody believed me. Nobody.  
  
"I believe you, Luke does too, ya know," Seth whispered as he walked into the pool house.  
  
I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anybody. But I knew I did. I was alone and I just wanted to know that someone cared.  
  
"Hey," I said quietly, coming out a little scratchier then I had expected.  
  
He sat down a good distance from me. I saw worry in his eyes. He seemed like he was fumbling in his thoughts, but not like usual.  
  
"Where'd Luke go?" I asked. Luke and Seth had been playing videogames in the house a few hours ago. They'd come in to ask if I wanted to hang out, but I'd refused. Seth and Luke. Who knew they'd be friends?  
  
"Home," Seth replied, giving me the most simple answer possible, "Wanna talk?" he asked in a comforting although still nervous voice.  
  
I shook my head. I never liked talking. I missed when Seth would come into the pool house and blabber on about Anna or Summer, and I'd nod, and then he'd ask me how things were with Marissa and they'd be great. I didn't have to talk much then.  
  
"How are things with Anna?" I asked, trying to relive the past.  
  
A strange smile brightened Seth's face. He knew what I was doing. "Not so great," he said with a shrug.  
  
I nodded, my signal for him to continue. I didn't want questions about how I was feeling.  
  
"It's just, it's like there's too many similarities. There weren't to many similarities between you and..." Seth paused, I could tell he wanted to say Marissa, "Theresa, right?" he said.  
  
Her name brought up so many memories. I had told Seth about her. How she understood me and how I missed her, how we'd grown up together and how things were so easy and simple together. It brought a smile to my face. I shook my head. "Second thoughts?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah. But it's not like I choose her. I just, I really don't want to hurt her," Seth said sincerely. I could tell he wished he could turn back time. I did too.  
  
"Anna's smart. She'll figure it out," I advised.  
  
"So, I should just what, break up with her?" Seth asked, confusion on his face.  
  
"Your choice," I said with a shrug. It was, after all.  
  
"I hate choices!" he said with a pout.  
  
"Well, you already made it, didn't you?" I asked. I really didn't have a clue what that meant, but hopefully he did.  
  
"Yeah. I'll stay with Anna, see how things play out, every relationship has problems once in a while," he sighed. Wow, it worked. "Mom's, I mean, Kirsten's ordering some Chinese. Wanna come?" he offered.  
  
I had a family. I couldn't keep avoiding them. They did this because they cared. I couldn't run away from everything good.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Seth said, getting up. He opened the door, and then looked back at me with a smile. I couldn't help it. I smiled back. 


	2. What Happened?

A Bond: Chapter 2  
  
Post-The Truth  
  
I leaned back in the chair, comfortable. I felt safe talking to Ryan. We were friends, brothers.  
  
"What happened, man?" he asked me enquiringly.  
  
I shrugged, "Summer happened," I answered, which was possibly my shortest answer ever.  
  
"You cheated on Anna with Summer?" he asked with surprise showing on his face.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed, "Why would I do that?"  
  
I know I wasn't great with girls, especially after that Thanksgiving fiasco...and the Chrismukkah one too. But what would provoke me to cheat on Anna with Summer? I wasn't that bad!  
  
"I don't know. You weren't talking much. That was all I could get. So what happened?" he asked, leaning forward on the bed.  
  
"Summer was hanging out with us, which is cool and all since she had basically nobody to hang out with, and, I guess I ignored Anna. It was just like...I don't know, I guess it's sort of like, she's the only one there, I can't get past her," I explained, looking out the window.  
  
I glanced over at Ryan. He looked lost and tired. I could understand that, considering that he'd just talked a rich kid (which, I recall he doesn't like them) who'd broken up his relationship, out of shooting himself. Feeling tired and lost was acceptable.  
  
"Ryan? You with me?" I asked, sitting up and waving my hand in front of his face. I hate when people did that. It usually came from bitchy cheerleaders or jocks after they insulted me, I'd just look away and they'd go "Hello, loser?" or something. I kind of stopped going that whole "Just-Walk-Away" thing my parents told me about after a while.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry," he said quietly.  
  
Ryan yawned. Yeah, definitely tired. I lounged back into my chair. "So, why can't you get past Summer?" he asked, picking up from where I'd left off.  
  
"I don't know. She has my heart, dude. I'm not so sure she'll treat it with care when I talk to her either. In fact, I might have to get cardiac surgery. Rage blackouts, you know how the story goes," I rambled purposely. I had a feeling he wanted me to ramble. After a few conversations I knew Ryan liked my rambling especially when he was tired and possibly lost, as he was now.  
  
Ryan smiled. Not laughed, just smiled, but it was progress. "What happened?" he sighed.  
  
"Ryan, man, did you not just listen to my long story? Or was it one of those times when I think it and not say it?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I mean with...Marissa," he whispered, looking down at the floor. I think I might've seen tears in his eyes. Was Ryan Atwood about to cry? In front of me?  
  
"Oh," I said quietly.  
  
"I knew she was too much like my mom. How I felt like I had a certain loyalty to her, how they both have problems with drinking and drugs...they both cause me trouble, but for some reason I stay...I have to stop staying," he said. I had a feeling this wasn't directed towards me.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, sensing his need to be alone.  
  
He nodded and took a deep breath in. I got up. "It's okay..." I murmured.  
  
I think he heard because a faint trace of a smile slightly lit up his face. I walked out and closed the door. 


	3. Taking It Slow

A Bond Chapter 3  
  
Post-The Heartbreak  
  
A/N: I'm trying to show Ryan's wit in this chapter, so if there are comments that seem very Un-Ryan, please forgive me. Pwease? =)  
  
I woke up to a banging on the door. It had to be early, early for a Sunday, about 10:00. I forced myself out of bed. I was really exhausted from all the Marissa/Theresa happenings.  
  
It was Seth. What a surprise. I opened the door. "Morning," I said groggily.  
  
He looked bright and had a big-ass smile pasted on his face. I'm guessing he got some action from Summer, or really likes Sundays. "Hey! Can I come in?" he asked with a little bounce in his voice.  
  
I nodded. "Man, it was a-maz-ing!" he yelped, plopping down on the chair.  
  
I took my usual seat at the end of the bed. "Great," I said, trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah, we took it slow and...wow. Now I know what all the fuss is about, sex, sex, sex, right? But I never knew why it's 'sex, sex, sex'. But after my night of Summer, I know!" Seth rambled, bouncing like a 5-year-old on Halloween night.  
  
I smiled. "Yea," I commented. Did I say yea? I definitely didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Seth seemed to have gotten bored of yapping about his sex life, which, to be honest, I was happy about. Summer? Hot. Seth? Not exactly.  
  
"So, you and Theresa...was there anything going on last night? After hours lovin'? Valentine's Day kisses?" he asked, in his best Barry White voice. Real smooth.  
  
The thing I wasn't happy about was that it was time for Seth to ask questions, a lot of questions.  
  
I shrugged. "We talked," I answered. By the expression on Seth's face I could tell he'd wanted me to get in, well, Seth-mode.  
  
"Ryan, really? To be honest, Theresa's hot, you guys have known each other for a pretty long time, it was Valentine's Day, and there was no love? Not even a good-night-kiss?" Seth asked curiously.  
  
And, well, he had a good point. But I just prevented myself from doing anything. Maybe I was still healing the wounds Marissa had left me with. I guess she'd really scarred me in a way. "I don't know. I'm still getting over...and I didn't wanna rush it with Theresa. Why screw something else up?" I explained.  
  
Seth nodded. Wow, a nod and not a word. I had to be rubbing off on him. "Anything else happen last night?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. Marissa's hurt face from last night flashed in my mind. I didn't want to hurt her. But I had to let her know that she couldn't take back her mistakes. I know I sure as hell couldn't. "Marissa came here, asked me to forgive her, I said no, she left. It was sort of ugly," I summarized.  
  
"Tears?" he asked  
  
"Looked like they were about to overflow," I said, hanging my head.  
  
"Ooh!" Seth winced.  
  
"Want breakfast? I can cook up a mean...cereal," Seth said, changing the subject.  
  
I nodded and smiled, and we both got up together. It's good to have a friend. 


	4. Settling

A Bond: Chapter 4 

A/N: I know it's taken a while, but here it is, the _last _chapter, by the way. I might make a sequel for next season. Also, I never really got to explain that this is sort of a collection of one-shot fics after episodes. A lot of media references in this chapter. 

Disclaimer: OC isn't mine, nor is anything on the Food Network or _Zoolander_. 

Post-The Proposal 

Ryan and I walked into the living room. It was maybe around midnight or 1:00 in the morning, but neither of us was too tired. I turned on the TV, wondering what we could possibly watch together. Ryan doesn't even like _The Valley_ too much. I think he's probably more of a _CSI_, _Without a Trace_, _Law & Order_ guy. Ya know, the chung-chung isn't really me, but whatever floats your boat. 

"Have fun tonight?" Ryan asked, taking the remote from me in a big-brother way and sitting next to me on the couch. 

"You, Ryan Atwood, starting a conversation? Am I hearing right? What's happening?" I joked sarcastically. Maybe I should cut down on the sarcasm. 

Ryan gave me that glance that basically says, "You-Know-I-Would-Never-Beat-You-Up-So-I'll-Look-At-You-This-Way-Instead" 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It was fun. You and Marissa reunited. What's with that? I thought you didn't want to be with her anymore," I noted. Why do I always ask questions? 

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. "Time to settle. I can't have Newport and Chino," he explained. I wondered if he expected me to understand that, but oddly enough, I did. 

"Why not? You don't always have to please everybody. Look, I'm gonna put my say into this. If you don't want me to…well, that sucks, because I don't think there's really a way to shut me up," I started. Time for a ramble. 

Ryan nodded and turned his attention to me. "I know. If there was I would've done it by now," he said, I think sarcastically. You can't really tell if Ryan's being sarcastic, witty, or serious sometimes. I don't really care, though, because when he's funny, he's funny. 

"OK, let's be honest. I don't like Marissa. Not for you, at least. Not like I wanna hook-up with you. Don't take it offensively, you're a very attractive male and all, it's just…" I explained, getting a little off-topic. 

"Seth," Ryan said sternly. 

"And…you don't care about that. All right, Marissa's a cool girl and I think it'd be good for you to be friends. Even if you love her or whatever, I know you love Theresa more, and she probably still loves you. So go for it. You don't have to settle. You don't have to be perfect. You _can_ have Newport and Chino." I explained, feeling sort of guilty for dissing his girlfriend like that. 

"Oh," was all he said back. That's all I got? An "Oh"? 

"Ryan? What?" I asked, trying to get more out of him. 

Ryan sighed. "It's not a question of love or something. I feel like Marissa needs me. And if I'm meant to be with Theresa, then we'll end up together. But right now, I'm with Marissa. I'm happy," he told me. That was possibly the most open and honest he'd been with me in a while.

"So you think fate will just do it's magic like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryan was more mature then most guys our age. Maybe it was because of the way he was raised. 

"It got me here," he answered and smiled. I liked when he let me in. 

Ryan seemed to be satisfied, and as much as I love getting in his business and asking millions of questions, I decided to let this be. I turned my attention to the TV screen. 

"Are you kidding me? _30 Minute Meals_? Don't tell me you watch _Unwrapped_ and _Sarah's Secrets_ too?" I asked skeptically. Apparently he was more of an _Emril_-guy and **not** a _CSI_-guy. 

"What? How do you think I learned to cook?" he asked defensively. I didn't really know he could cook. Eh, whatever. 

"I don't know, _Chino Cooking_? Hey, that could be a Food Network show!" I replied, on a roll with the wisecracks. So what if not all of them were exactly humorous?

"I'll have to answer your question with another question, how did you know the names of all those shows?" Ryan asked. He loved his _Zoolander_. 

"Oh, snap!" I exclaimed. 

So we sat there, for maybe an hour or two, just watching TV and talking. That's how it feels to have a friend. That's how it feels to have a brother. I like it. 


End file.
